Chibi Therapy
by HK Keiji
Summary: [CHAPPIE four NEW NEW] Kakashi gives out sexchibi's for sextherapy to his students. Sasuke is jealous of Neiji, who has his Narutochibi. And Naruto likes long hair like Neiji and Itachi! SASUKE MUST GROW HIS HAIR.... sasunaru narusasu lalala [][] yaoi? y
1. Chibi Therapy

Kakashi was standing in the middle of the classroom, with a large box on the table. His Icha Icha book had been pocketed, and it seemed as though his perverted thoughts had decided to surface to his teaching lessons.

"Sex. Education." He said solemnly.

The whole class squealed, despite the fact that they were all ninja's. Most of them started giggling and blushing at the very mention of 'sex.'

"What's in the box Kakashi?!" They questioned him.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask, his eyes glinting. "Well, since you guys aren't very good at showing emotions..." His single eye flickered once at Sasuke. "...I'm going to teach you how to free yourself with sexual therapy."

The whole class, once again, was in a uproar of excitement.

Sasuke Uchiha merely snorted, frowned, stuck his hands in his pocket. His signiture pose for 'as-if-i-need-that'.

Naruto Uzumaki, on the other hand, was ecstastic with curiousity. He kept trying to get at the big box, but Kakashi slapped his hands away. He whined, giving him the bright blue puppy eyes. "Pleeease can I see what's in the box, Kakashi-san?" He pouted.

The room held it's breath, as Kakashi opened the box partially.

His arm went in.

He took out... A chibi.

A very, very cute chibi of himself. He smiled at everyone in the class, who were thoroughly shocked and confused.

"Chibi Therapy," He chirped.

Everyone sweatdropped, half of them fainted.

"CHIBI THERAPY?!?" Naruto yelled, obviously a little confused.

"Yes." Kakashi said calmly. "Now, there's a whole bunch of Chibi's inside this box. "

"I WANT ONE!" Naruto yelled.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered.

"Later. Let me talk first." Kakashi said. Everyone shut up and listened carefully to their perverted teacher. _Finally learning something useful...! _Or at least, useful from Kakashi's term of expertise.

"Let's see... Chibi's are often tiny sexual partners, which you can express emotions to in secret. Like in bed." He winked with his single eye. "It's very good for releasing sexual tension, especially if you're too shy to tell the person you like that you like them..."

Everyone blinked.

"Shall I demonstrate?" Kakashi offered. He took another chibi from his pocket.

"KAKASHI-SAN..!" One squealed. "Is that... is that an Iruka chibi?"

"Yes indeed, this is Iruka-kun," He held Iruka-chibi up.

The entire class stared wide eyed at their Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi had begun to strip the Iruka-chibi of it's miniature clothes. He picked up the Kakashi-Chibi.

"See, watch me release my sexual tension," He smiled. He brought the two chibi's together.

Everyone gasped.

Kakashi was making his Chibi hump Iruka-chibi, and he was making little noises. 'Nee.. nee.. faster kakashi-kun!' He made the chibi's go faster, the whole class staring at the two chibi's do their thing. (A tissue box was passed around for those with nosebleed.)

At that precise moment Iruka decided to pop into the class room, noticing that it was unusually quiet. "NEEE??!?!?!" He screamed.

Kakashi paused, looking up at Iruka, then back at the chibi's in his hands. He sweatdropped and smiled. "Hello Iruka-kun, want to join?"

Iruka promptly fainted.

"OR..." Kakashi looked thoughtfully at Iruka. "If your partner is unable to return your affections, then you can always...(cough)... hump your chibi. It proves quite effective."

"Hump... a Chibi..." Sasuke frowned.

Kakashi merely smiled and bounced over to the big box. "You can find a partner in this box!" He picked the large box up and toppled it over. Chibi's fell out.

Sasuke's black eyes widened. Most of them were of him. He groaned.

Mini-Sasuke-chibi's.

All the girls dived to grab one, screaming.

"WHY DOES TEME HAVE SO MANY CHIBI'S OF HIMSELF?" Naruto whined.

"Ah yes well, I figured the girls might like Sasuke alot."

Sasuke choked.

Almost all the girls had a Sasuke-Chibi in their hands.

Apart from Hinata, who had planned to pick up a Naruto-chibi but her favourite colour red caught her eye. She immediately bent down to pick up the red chibi. It had green mascara'd eyes and a tiny gourd on it's back. "G-Gaara...?" She squeaked.

Gaara's green eyes opened up and stared at her, from his dark brooding corner. He gave a small smile. "You... you picked my chibi..." He breathed.

"MOVVVEE!" Kiba yelled, diving into the pile of Sasuke chibi's and searching for another black-haired-sex-pot instead. He re-emerged with a Shino-chibi clasped in his hand, grinning wolfishly with his fanged teeth. "Look Shino! I have you...!" He blushed. "Who did you get?"

Shino slowly held up his chibi.

"TEN TEN?" Kiba screamed, fainting.

"It look's like TenTen, but it's actually you," Shino said calmly, pocketing the chibi. Kiba blushed.

"Shikamaru, pick one!" Kakashi chirped.

The lazy Shikamaru reached out and grabbed the closest chibi to him, not really bothered with who it was. "I-Ino!!?" He gasped. Choked. Collapsed. _Out of all the Sasuke-chibi.s... it was only 1 out of a 100 that i would pick INO! ahhhh!!!_

Ino giggled and waved at Shikamaru, holding a Shikamaru-chibi AND a Sasuke-chibi. She always had been greedy.

xx

Unfortunately for Naruto, all the girl chibi's were taken and he was left with a Sasuke chibi as well. "KAKASHI...!" He wailed. "I. Don't. Want. Sasuke!"

"We don't have any more for now..." Kakashi apologized. "Sasuke, did you get one yet? Or are you going to have Sasuke x Sasuke?" Kakashi chuckled.

Sasuke walked over to the box, and picked up the last chibi. "I'll have this," He smirked.

Naruto gaped. "Th-that's my chibi!" He blushed.

"Right everyone. I'll be in the next room if you need me," Kakashi smiled, waved. He picked Iruka up and carried him out.

* * *

Iruka woke up. 

"Yo, Iruka-kun."

"Kakashi!" Iruka choked, trying to get up, but Kakashi was sitting on top of him, looking rather pleased.

"Remember we had the chibi talk?"

"No!" Iruka tried to wriggle away. Kakashi smiled happily and took the two chibi's out his pocket.

"-oooh Kakashi... yes, yes, I love you!-  
-Hmmm Iruka, you're so cute-  
-harder! harder!-  
-Ahh... Iruka-kun, so tight-" Kakashi said in chibi-voice. His hands made the Kakashi chibi screw Iruka senseless.

"Noooo!" Iruka went red, blushing. He turned away, determined not to look at the perverted Kakashi.

Kakashi pouted.

"Everyone else is getting on with it," He tried to persuade.

"No, No, No, No!"

Kakashi grimaced. Iruka was only saying 'no.' If only he started saying 'yes'.

He picked up the chibi's again. "-yes, yes yes yes yes!" He made Iruka-chibi groan.

* * *

Sasuke smirked, holding Naruto's chibi. He was actually kind of cute... 

"Teme, you're doing that to embarress me," Naruto humphed. "Whatever. I'll just start my sexual-therapy..."

Naruto sat in his seat, playing with his chibi under the table. He giggled, hunched over so that Sasuke couldn't see. He laughed secretly.

Sasuke's eye twitched.

"What are you doing," He hissed, glaring at Naruto who was molesting the Sasuke-chibi.

"Raping you... the Sasuke-chibi," Naruto said with a smirk.

Sasuke's eye twitched. "What makes you think I'M the UKE?!" He yelled. He took his Naruto-chibi and threw it across the room.

It hit the wall and fell onto the floor with a bounce.

Naruto's blue eyes were watery and on the verge of tears. "Teme..." He said under his breathe, turning away.

* * *

Sasuke immediately regretted doing that. 

He looked at the upset Dobe, feeling like a moron. Said moron he dashed across the room to rescue the Naruto-chibi.

However, just before he reached it, someone else picked it up.

He scowled.

"Neji."

"Sasuke," Neiji replied, with a smug smirk.

"Give it back," Sasuke said under his breath dangerously.

Neiji shrugged. "You didn't seem to want it," He said, smirking and placing Naruto into his pocket.

_Lalala I don't care.._ Sasuke tried to ignore this, but inside he was literally bursting.

"Ne... Neiji?" Naruto blushed deeply.

Neiji petted his blonde hair. He leaned down and tossed the Sasuke chibi away from Naruto's hands, replacing it with a neiji-chibi.

"Chibi partners," He said bluntly, white eyes glinting.

"GAAHHHH!" Sasuke screamed, upset that Naruto and disposed his chibi. "Don't you want to keep MY chibi to piss me off?" He tried to persuade Naruto.

Naruto shrugged. "Not bothered," He was clearly too fascinated with the beautiful Neiji-chibi. "I _love _your hair, Neiji," He whispered, blushing. He stroked neiji-chibi's fine long hair

Sasuke shot a killer glare at Neiji.

Neiji smirked. Smugly. "You can brush my hair anyday," He said.

Sasuke glared, imagining how much Neiji sounded like a fucking barbie doll, although Naruto was actually entranced.

HIS Naruto...

* * *

"Right class," Kakashi came back in, Iruka trailing in behind him, blushing. "It's lunch time now. You may pack your stuff and leave. NOT you Iruka, STAY!" He held onto Iruka and nuzzled his neck, making the man blush and wriggle. 

Naruto shook his head and bounced out the room with his Neiji-Chibi, happily grinning. "You look even PRETTIER than Sasuke," He said to the chibi, although Sasuke overheard.

"Neiji... you are SO dead..." He muttered under his breath.

First he had to go apologize to Naruto.

* * *

"Hey, Dobe," Sasuke ran to catch up with Naruto. 

He scowled as he saw the Neiji-chibi still clutched in Naruto's hands.

"What," Naruto pouted, clearly sulking.

"I uh... I didn't mean to throw your chibi across the room..."

"Whatever," Naruto said hastily, brushing Sasuke away.

"Waiiiit..." Sasuke grabbed onto his wrist desperately. "Do you... Do you really think Neiji is prettier?" He asked quietly.

"Hummmm..." Naruto thought about it. "YEP. I like long black hair," Naruto blushed. "I mean, even Itachi has long black hair."

Sasuke's eye twitched. "...You don't like my hair?" He said quietly, hurt.

"Er," Naruto strived not to giggle. "It reminds me of a ducks butt," He snorted, laughing.

Sasuke looked at the ground, furious, sad. "Right. See you then."

Naruto bounced off to the canteen.

Sasuke, on the other hand, went off in search for a certain Sakura...

* * *

"Sakura-chan," He mumbled. 

Sakura grinned and waved at him. "Heya!"

"Remember the chibi lesson today? By that perverted Kakashi?"

"Yep!" Sakura smiled. "Look who I have."

Sasuke half expected it to be another sasuke-chibi (which he only wanted his Naruto to have), but instead Sakura showed him a Lee-chibi. Lee with his tight green spandex, orange muffles and turtle black hair. Sasuke almost giggled, though Uchiha's did _not _giggle.

"I need help."

"Help?" _Yes you do, _Sakura mused.

"Yeah... You do alot of medical jutsu's so... I was wondering... could you make myhairgrowlonger?" He blurted, feeling a blush.

"Longer hair...?" Sakura didn't question him, but gave him a strange look. "Well, it takes a few days for the jutsu... depending on how long you want your hair to be."

"Like my brother, or Neiji," Sasuke said quickly.

"2-3 days. Here," Sakura handed him the scroll.

Sasuke thanked her, then ran to Kakashi's room.

"OH GOD," He glared at Kakashi unemotionally, who was doing naughty things with Iruka on the teacher desk.

"Yes Sasuke? Feel like joining?"

"NO NO NO!" Iruka wailed with embarressment, trying to cover his naked bits.

Sasuke frowned. "No. I want a Naruto-chibi. NOW."

"Over there," Kakashi nodded at the cupboard. "I got spares of everyone."

Sasuke went over and retrieved the spare chibi of Naruto. He grinned with glee to himself. _MINE! All mine... my precious dobe..._

He fingered Naruto-chibi's tiny orange shirt, pulling it up enough to reveal it's stomach and the kyuubi seal. "Cute," He purred, snuggling Naruto on his chest.

* * *

He was still snuggling Naruto-chibi when he was at home, in his room. 

"Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine," He mumbled happily.

He took out the scroll and did his hair-growing jutsu. Now, to wait for 2-3 days...

* * *

Gyaaa? PS: MY EMAIL DOES NOT WORK so if you send PM i wont get to read it... 

omg im writing random stories. so bored.

review! lol...

xx keiji


	2. Burn Chibi, Burn!

**RECAP---RECAP----RECAP----RECAP---RECAP**

* * *

_He was still snuggling Naruto-chibi when he was at home, in his room. _

_"Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine," He mumbled happily._

_He took out the scroll and did his hair-growing jutsu. Now, to wait for 2-3 days..._

* * *

"Hmmm... Sasuke your hair needs cutting..." 

Sasuke slapped his brother's hands away. "NO!" He said fiercely, trying to eat his cereal and protect his hair at the same time.

Overnight, his hair had grown to his shoulders, and instead of sticking up like a 'ducks butt' (as Naruto calls it) it was now hanging, a black version of Sakura's hair.

Itachi ran his hands through Sasuke's hair again, earning another slap from his fiesty little brother.

"DON'T CUT..." Sasuke pouted.

"But you _like _short hair, Otouto. Remember you said you hated long hair because you hate looking like me?" Itachi smirked.

Sasuke growled, inching his chair away from his brother. "Aniki, don't you dare touch my hair again."

Itachi chuckled. "I have never seen you act so childish before, Otouto."

Sasuke stuck his tongue out. Itachi reached out quickly and swiftly plucked something out of Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke's eyes widened and he wailed. "GIVE IT BACK!" His arms waved around Itachi, but Itachi poked his forehead to keep him away.

In his hands was a plump little chibi.

"What's this, ne...?" Itachi smirked. His little brother looked agitated.

"Give. It. Back."

"Looks familiar..." Itachi peered at the chibi, stroking the blonde hair. "Kyuubi?"

"GIVE IT BACK!" Sasuke pounced onto Itachi, knocking him to the ground. They rolled about trying to wrench the Naruto-chibi away. Sasuke sank his teeth into Itachi's arm and the chibi was dropped.

Sasuke skulked off to his bedroom to get ready for school, clutching his Naruto-chibi protectively.

"Geez," Itachi muttered, rubbing the little bite mark.

He seriously had a craving for a Naruto Chibi. _I'll go buy one today..._

* * *

"WAHHH SASUKE GREW HIS HAIR!" 

"OH MY GOD,"

"LET ME SEE.. LET ME SEE...!"

"HIS HAIR!"

The entire classroom was filled with squeals of fangirls.

Sasuke smirked, pleased with the attention. He glanced over at Naruto, scowling as he noticed that the dobe was playing with the neji-chibi. Casually, he walked past his desk.

He flicked his hair, oh so casually.

Half the fangirls died of sexiness, that Sasuke radiated.

But Naruto didn't notice.

"Dobe," Sasuke tapped his desk.

Naruto looked up. "Oh hey Sasuke," He went back to playing with his neiji-chibi.

Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Everyone sit down now, class is starting," Kakashi came into the room. "Today we'll continue on the lesson with Chibi therapy, since I didn't get to explain it last time. Not _everyone _likes the idea of (cough) sex toys (cough) Iruka (cough)." Kakashi looked a little mournful. "So does everyone have their chibi today?"

"YES, SENSEI!" The class chorused.

"Kiba, stop chewing on your chibi," Kakashi frowned, pulling the shino-chibi away from Kiba's mouth. Kiba blushed. His chibi was covered in suspicious white stains.

"Lesson number one," Kakashi held up the molested-chibi in the air. "Always clean your chibi if covered in semen."

The class exploded into laughter as Kiba blushed with embarressment.

"So how many humped their chibi's yesterday?" Kakashi asked, grinning.

No one put their hand up, too shy to answer the question.

"W-well I guess I did..." Kiba laughed, putting his hand up proudly.

Slowly, Shino put his hand up as well. Then Sakura, then a few more people.

Neji put his hand up.

Then Naruto put his hand up, grinning at Neiji.

_WHAT!!!! _

_NO!_

_HE HUMPED NEJI-CHIBI?!?!_

"NOOOOooooo!" Sasuke moaned hitting his head onto the desk. He gripped his black hair with frustration.

"You may also find that using chibi-therapy makes you more confident with talking to the one you love. It brings you closer..."

Sasuke groaned.

It was going to be a long lesson.

* * *

The canteen. 

"Mmmm, eat up Neji!" Naruto giggled, pretending to feed his Neji-chibi food.

Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Now to brush your hair," Naruto stroked the chibi's long silky black hair.

Sasuke's eye was about to twitch-explode.

"You can brush my hair for real, if you'd like," Neji said huskily, leaning over Naruto's shoulder.

Sasuke saw Neji's hands wrap around his dobe's waist.

"Ne... Ne... Neji..." Naruto blushed. Neji whispered something into Naruto's ear making his blue eyes widen.

"THAT'S IT!" Sasuke yelled, slamming the table.

The entire canteen looked up at the commotion. Sasuke stood up and grabbed Neji by the collar, yanking him away from Naruto. He threw him aside and they glared at each other.

Neji smirked. "I've got Naruto's chibi, it's _mine,_" Neji snuggled the blonde chibi.

_BASTARD, _Sasuke started to perform a jutsu.

"Nooo Sasuke, no Jutsu's allowed in the canteen...!" Naruto wailed, trying to stop him.

Too late.

A burst of fire flamed up from Sasuke's lips and shot forward. The billowing fire blazed for a few seconds. The canteen screamed, but most gathered around to watch the fire jutsu.

"NEJI!" Naruto screamed, as the fire burned out.

Neiji, thankfully, was barely even hurt. He had managed to jump out the way.

But on the floor was a blackened object.

"M-my Naruto-chibi!" Neji gasped.

Naruto blinked, his blue eyes filling with tears.

Sasuke merely smirked. _Now Neji doesn't have Naruto-chibi. He's all MINE._

"TEME!"

Slap.

Sasuke stumbled backwards, ears ringing. He glared at his blonde dobe.

"F-first you throw my chibi at the wall, now you burn it to death!" Naruto cried.

_Oh god... big misunderstanding..._ Sasuke moved his mouth but another slap came. He couldn't say a word.

"J-just leave m-me alone Sasuke!"

* * *

All throughout the last lesson of the day, Naruto sat on the opposite side of the table. 

Everytime Sasuke looked, Naruto looked the other way.

Everytime Sasuke spoke, Naruto closed his eyes and ears and ignored him.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered, trying to get his attention. Naruto frowned and furrowed over his work, ignoring the Uchiha.

Sasuke's eye twitched. "Naruto!" He hissed a little louder. "Look."

Naruto allowed himself one tiny peek. Sasuke nudged something up from under the table, secretly showing Naruto. A small blonde chibi appeared and Sasuke smiled. "I still have you," He whispered.

Naruto's cheeks tinged pink. He went back to his work, wordless, but a tiny smile on his lips.

* * *

Gaara gently placed the Hinata-chibi on his desk in front of him, giving a rare smile. 

"Hinata-chan..." He murmured, looking touched.

Hinata blushed. She sat opposite Gaara. It wasn't like she hated Gaara, but she was scared of him. _Why did I pick his chibi! Damn the color red... it's so pretty... _Unconciously she hugged her Gaara-chibi in private. _Mmmm Red..._

* * *

Shikamaru hated Ino. 

Hated.

Hated Ino.

That brat who keeps yapping on and on about the 'fantastic Sasuke'. God.

And besides, Shikamaru thought women were way too troublesome.

To solve his Ino-chibi problem, he quickly got some scissors from his pencil case. **Snip. Snip. **Ino-chibi's blonde hair fell off, and left a blonde stubble. He used his blue marker pen and carefully dotted the eyes. He scratched three lines onto the cheeks.

He smiled, satisfied with his modified chibi.

"Naruutooo-kunnn," He whispered to himself, hiding the chibi in his shirt. He knew what Sasuke did to Neji's Naruto-chibi. Completely burnt it. Nope. He was going to secretly, tactfully steal Naruto away. The blonde boy was the only one he had his eye on.

* * *

Back at the Uchiha house, Itachi had just bought his new Chibi.

He smirked to himself, holding the kyuubi to his chest. The chibi came with a little booklet on sexual therapy.

"Mmmm..." Itachi mumbled, reading the little booklet.

He stroked the ninetails that his Naruto-chibi had and purred, locking his room.

Chibi fun time.

* * *

Wah. Everyone seems to be chasing Naruto now. 

Neji

Itachi

Shikamaru

Sasuke

**TO ALL MY REVIEWERS"**

** Hope you are satisfied... I am likely to add YAOI and SEX later on... should i? I NEED YOUR ADVICE oh holy reviewers lOL!**

**xx **Keiji

**  
**


	3. Chibi Jutsu

Sasuke was delirious with happiness.

Delirious.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror, stroking his long black hair that now fell to his waist like a raven waterfall.

Sure, his long hair reminded him of Itachi. But then it was worth it, if Naruto liked it.

"Crap," He mumbled, realizing that there were knots in his hair. _So annoying!_

"You need to borrow my hair brush?"

"ANIKI!" Sasuke wailed. He rushed to the bathroom door and tried to slam it shut, but Itachi stuck his foot in the way.

"Here, I'll brush it for you."

"Ne?!? NOOooo...!" Sasuke flailed helplessly as Itachi picked him up and carried him to the sofa.

"Stay still, or I'll tug your hair," Itachi said calmly.

Sasuke glared at his brother, folding his arms angrily. "OW!" He yelled as Itachi combed through the knots.

"Get used to it." Itachi chuckled.

Sasuke winced as Itachi combed out the knots, tugging at his new long hair slightly.

"See, now we look like brothers!" Itachi smirked as he finished combing his little brother's hair.

"GAH!" Sasuke was about to punch his brother, until he saw something fluffy and yellow stick out of his pocket. He reached out and grabbed it. "N-Naruto?!?!?"

"You have your own," Itachi huffed, grabbing the chibi away. He purred and stroked his Naruto-chibi.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke yelled. _NO one gets a Naruto-chibi apart from ME! Naruto is MINE!_

Sasuke dived forward to attack his brother, baring his teeth, but Itachi merely chuckled and poked his forehead. "Ow..." Sasuke muttered.

"Be a good little Otouto, I'll show you how to tie your hair up."

Sasuke growled, but allowed Itachi to tie it, since he had absolutely no idea how. He'd deal with Itachi's Naruto-chibi later.

* * *

Sasuke walked into the classroom, flinging his long black pony tail over his shoulder. 

"OH MY GOD!"

"SASUKE'S HAIR IS SO LONG NOW!"

"IT'S LONGER!"

"I WANT TO TOUCH IT!"

Sasuke smirked, hoping Naruto saw his long hair, but his smile quickly faded as Neiji walked by.

"Stealing my hair-style now, huh?" Neji said icily, giving him a smug look.

Sasuke's eye twitched. "It's completely differant!" He blurted.

"Neji, sit with me!" Naruto waved at Neji across the classroom Neji stuck his tongue out at Sasuke, giving him another smug look. He went over to sit next to Naruto.

_Sigh..._

"Class, settle down... settle down..." Kakashi came in.

"More chibi lessons?!" The class cheered with hope.

"Of course," Kakashi grinned. "Today, we're going to make our chibi's come alive!"

The whole class screamed with excitement. "REALLY!?"

"Get into little groups," Kakashi said.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji were sitting on the same table, so they joined up into a group. Naruto seemed oblivious to the fact that all the black-haired boys on his table were trying to flirt with him.

"We're going to use a jutsu to make our Chibi's come alive this time, it's quite fun really, only for older kids... Here's my partner!"

Kakashi grinned at Iruka, who blushed back. "I hate this," Iruka mumbled.

"Now, we'll both perform jutsu's on our own chibi's."

A few hand movements later, Iruka and Kakashi did their jutsu's.

Iruka-chibi blinked, standing on the desk.

Kakashi-chibi was lying on the desk, already noticing Iruka-chibi. He grinned sexily at Iruka-chibi and winked.

Iruka-chibi pounced on him.

"GAHH!" Iruka blushed, covering the two very-active chibi's.

"This jutsu pours all your emotions into the chibi, and so the chibi does what your heart wants. Quite cute really," Kakashi grinned. "So Iruka... you really want to pounce me, hm?"

"NO!" Iruka yelled.

----------------------

"Ready?" Shikamaru said.

The table group nodded, Naruto nodded eagerly.

"Go!"

In a flash of jutsu, and a little puff of smoke, the chibi's began to twitch.

"AHhhh so cute!" Naruto squealed, peering at his little blonde chibi. His chibi was pretty plump and cute, and struggled to stay up on it's tiny legs.

Neji-chibi got up, flicking his silky black hair. He smirked, strutting in front of Naruto and making Naruto-chibi blush.

"Shikamaru, I think your chibi is dead," Naruto pointed out.

"No. It's just lazy," Neji muttered.

Sasuke-chibi finally got up. It folded it's arms, glaring at everyone. It noticed Neji-chibi flirting with Naruto-chibi and started to scowl.

_DO SOMETHING! _Sasuke screamed mentally. _NEJI IS STEALING YOUR NARUTO! _But his Sasuke-chibi did not bother to stop them.

Until Neji-chibi started poking around Naruto-chibi's trousers.

Naruto-chibi squeaked and tried to pull away.

Sasuke-chibi glared and dived at Neji. It started ripping out Neji-chibi's long black hair. (1)

"Ahhh?!?!" Neji gasped, watching his Neji-chibi totally demolished.

"Sasuke, you're so mean!" Naruto blushed. "OH MY GOD!"

Shikamaru-chibi had finally woken up, and whilst the two raven-heads were fighting, he had snuck over to Naruto-chibi and was promptly pulling his shirt off. Naruto-chibi squealed and tried to crawl away but Shikamaru had him locked in his arms.

"Shikamaru?!?!" Neji, Sasuke and Naruto looked shocked.

Sasuke-chibi finished quickly with neji-chibi and turned to Shikamaru-chibi.

Shikamaru-chibi squeaked and tried to run away, before it was kicked off the desk by Sasuke-chibi.

"CLASS, CLASS, GATHER AROUND THIS TABLE QUICKLY!" Kakashi called out. "This is a PERFECT example of two chibi's mating!!!"

The entire class gathered around the table with Naruto-chibi and Sasuke-chibi. They gasped.

Sasuke-chibi quickly ripped off Naruto-chibi's shirt, revealing the nice little kyuubi mark. Then the pants were ripped off.

Naruto-chibi blushed hard but didn't struggle. Instead, it turned over and stuck its little bum into the air. (Half the class fainted from the perversion, whilst Kakashi giggled in the background.)

The real Naruto however, was completely red. "DON'T LOOK!" He yelled, trying to cover the chibi's, but Kakashi made him sit down properly. "Be a little mature. They're just mating chibis anyway," Kakashi chuckled.

Sasuke-chibi took his pants off and got a little closer to Naruto-chibi.

Naruto-chibi wriggled it's little bum playfully as Sasuke-chibi tried to mount him. It made Sasuke-chibi frustrated, because he couldn't mount Naruto-chibi, because of it's wriggling bum.

"WHAT!" Sasuke said furiously. That seemed just the sort of thing that Naruto would do. Naruto blushed. _SO CUTE...! _

Finally Sasuke-chibi grabbed onto Naruto-chibi's little bum and mounted him. Lots of little moaning noises could be heard.

Neji, who was silently watching in the background, scowled.

"First you throw my chibi, then you burn it, now you rape it!" Naruto stammered, pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke.

"Ok class, go practise your own jutsu's..." Kakashi turned the class away to give Naruto and Sasuke some wink-private-wink time.

-----

On one of the fangirls table's was two chibi's.

Sasuke. And Sasuke. Lots of mobile pictures were taken of the two Sasuke-chibi's loving each other.

----

"Eh... Gaara... you sure you want to do this," Hinata gulped.

Gaara-chibi got up, taking off it's little gourd. It crawled over to Hinata-chibi and kissed her on the forehead.

Gaara smiled at Hinata.

Hinata smiled back.

----

Kiba was having trouble with his chibi-session.

Shino-chibi was NOT letting Kiba-chibi take his clothes off.

"Your chibi wears so much stuff!" Kiba groaned. "Like YOU!" He poked Shino.

Kiba-chibi tried to take Shino-chibi's jacket off again, only getting a slap from Shino-chibi.

Kiba-chibi turned away to sulk.

Shino-chibi poked Kiba-chibi as if to say 'try again'.

Kiba-chibi blinked. It poked Shino-chibi's trousers. Then it undid the zip.

"Ahhh, so thats what you wanted," Kiba blushed, watching the chibi's.

Kiba-chibi looked deliriously happy, licking Shino-chibi.

Shino grinned quietly. "Boys toilet. Now."

----

"Was that Shino and Kiba...?" Iruka asked, blushing. He saw the two boys running down the corridor, holding hands, into the boys toilet.

"Shhh..." Kakashi closed the empty classroom door. Iruka blushed again.

Kakashi slid onto the table and laid down, grinning. He winked sexily at the blushing Iruka.

And Iruka pounced.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't get the imagery out of his mind. Sure they were just chibi's.. but... 

God.

The way his Chibi had so quickly gotten onto Naruto-chibi was hot. And Naruto was really cute. His little chibi wiggling his bum in the air, making fun of Sasuke so that he couldn't get on him. Sasuke blushed. He wondered if Naruto would do that in real life.

It was lunchtime, and he was sitting opposite Naruto.

_Ask him. Ask him if he likes you..._

"I like your hair," Naruto said shyly, making Sasuke jump.

Sasuke blushed and stroked his long, silky black hair which was tied in a pony tail. "You do?" He bit his lip hopefully. _He finally noticed! He's bound to like you now!_

"Yeah. Differant from Neji's..."

Sasuke sighed. He tucked a loose strand of black hair behind his ear. He wasn't used to long hair. _Not used to rejection either..._

"You like him." Sasuke said, referring to Neji sadly.

Silence.

Maybe I should just cut it," Sasuke muttered.

"N-no!" Naruto blurted, blushing. "I really like it... It's... It's... ahhh...ahhh..."

"Naru-kun," Neji appeared, sitting next to Naruto and whispering into his ear. Sasuke's black eyes widened as he saw Neji lick his ear. "So you're coming over today yea? I'll let you brush my hair..." Smirk.

Sasuke clenched his fists under the table.

Naruto mumbled something back.

Neji licked his ear.

He left the table, leaving Naruto blushing in silence. Sasuke looked straight at him, but the blue eyes were cast downwards.

"Dobe," Sasuke bit his lip, glaring at the blonde. "You know what...?" He hissed. He took out the blonde chibi from his pocket and threw it at Naruto, letting the chibi bounce off his head. "I don't care anymore. You and Neji... fine. Fine."

"Sasuke! Wait...!" Naruto blinked his watery blue eyes.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Whatever Naruto."

* * *

Once again, Sasuke was in his toilet. 

Staring at the mirror.

Staring at the long black hair flowing down his back.

_Dobe... He knows I like him... how else can I show him..._

He gripped the scissors in his hands.

_Fucking Neji... Fucking Dobe...  
_

* * *

Hmm I have some nice idea's for the next chapter... well this story is for fun ne? 

Hope it wasn't too confusing. LOL... if you're a good reader it should be fine.. love you guys! thanks for reviewing xD

xx keiji


	4. Little fishy Kisame chibi

Once again, Sasuke was in his toilet. 

Staring at the mirror.

Staring at the long black hair flowing down his back.

_Dobe... He knows I like him... how else can I show him..._

He gripped the scissors in his hands.

_Fucking Neji... Fucking Dobe..._

* * *

"DUDE hurry up in there!" Yelled a voice behind the toilet door. 

Sasuke growled, trying to ignore him. It was probably one of Itachi's friends, and he was not in the mood...

"HURRY UP, I'M BURSTING!" Loud banging on the door.

"I'm busy! Leave me alone!" Sasuke yelled back, still glaring at his long hair reflection in the mirror. His scissors poised to cut.

"Otouto," Said the calm Itachi voice. He knocked gently on the door. "If you don't give up your precious pampering time, I'm afraid Kisame with explode."

"Aniki...! I'm Busy..." Sasuke grumbled. "GAH!" The door opened, and Sasuke dropped the scissors into the sink. He ran to the door and tried to shut it.

"Otouto..." Itachi poked his head through. Sasuke still tried to push him out.

"Anikiiii!"

The door swung open.

Kisame ran into the bathroom, unzipping his pants. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"AH?!" Sasuke covered his eyes and promptly ran out. Itachi smirked and closed the toilet door and followed his little brother to the lounge.

"Why were you holding scissors?"

"...cos." Sasuke mumbled, curling up on the sofa to sulk. Itachi stroked his long black hair gently. Sasuke growled but didn't stop him.

"Ah. I see. Little Otouto was rejected by Kyuubi boy..."

"Was not!" Sasuke went red.

"Did you tell him you like him?"

Sasuke's mouth opened. "Not exactly."

"Let me guess. You flirted the Uchiha way, did whatever he liked, overprotective personality..."

"Yeah..."

"...Ah Otouto... Naruto isn't _that _smart," Itachi smirked. "You have to actually _say _you like him. Guys like him are blatant to flirting. They don't understand or get the hint at all."

"R..i..gh...t..." Sasuke nodded slowly.

"So, you going to invite him around?"

"No." Sasuke shook his head. "Neji invited Naruto to his place. There's no way..."

"You're giving up so easily?" Itachi mocked gasped.

"No!!!"

Sasuke fumed as Itachi smirked at him.

"Hey," Kisame had just come out of the toilet. He shuffled over to the opposite couch and flopped down, looking tired.

"My little Otouto has a crush on Kyuubi," Itachi announced. Kisame and Itachi chuckled in unison at the blushing Sasuke.

"Shut up, fish boy," Sasuke hissed, throwing a pillow. It hit Kisame on the head.

Kisame rubbed his head.

Sasuke then proceeded to tackle his brother on the sofa, shoving him down and starting to search his pants. Kisame's eyes widened. Itachi smirked with amusement at his little brother fumbling with his trousers.

"What are you doing, hm?" Itachi chuckled.

"UCHIHACEST!" Kisame squealed, a definite pink invading his blue skin. He took out a mobile phone and started taking pictures.

Sasuke and Itachi both blinked, staring at Kisame. They'd have never pinned him for an Uchihacest fan... _wait... Uchihacest?!?!?!!? _

"GROSS!" Sasuke yelled, realizing he was straddling Itachi. Itachi wriggled his hips, making Sasuke blush. Sasuke smacked him. "I'm looking for the Naruto chibi you bought the other day, so I can burn it because Naruto belongs to me and ONLY me!"

"Wait...!" Itachi gasped as Sasuke's hands wriggled under his pants.

"Gahaaaaaa!" Kisame was having major nosebleed troubles.

"FOUND IT!" Sasuke said triumphantly. Itachi had apparantly hidden the Naruto-chibi in his underwear. He also found something else... "Kisame-chibi?!!?"

Itachi wasn't smirking anymore. "Give it back."

Sasuke quickly dropped the fish-like chibi, with a look of horror and disgust on his face.

"You had FISH in your underwear!?"

"I'M NOT A FISH."

"WHY ANIKI WHY..."

"Hn."

Itachi merely shrugged as Kisame and Sasuke stared at him.

"Go find your little Naruto, and bring him back, ne?"

Itachi had already begun to push Sasuke towards the front door, while he protested loudly. "NO!"

"Come on Sasuke..."

"No no no no!" Sasuke put his hands and feet on the doorway, trying to push himself back into the house. Itachi groaned and tried to push him out. Kisame came over to help Itachi.

"Let me and your older brother have some alone time..." He huskily said.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he fell through the doorway. He stared as the taller Kisame wrapped himself around Itachi.

Seconds later the door slammed shut in his face.

There was a thud from the other side of the door, and lots of moaning noises could be heard.

_RUN!!! _

Sasuke got to his feet and sprinted.

"Guess... I might as well... go find... Naruto..." He sighed pathetically to himself.

* * *

Hyuuga Hiashi was having one hell of a bad day. 

First of all, his daughter, Hinata, had come home with a very dangerous demon Gaara. Hinata and Gaara. His daughter was in love with... the Shukaku demon holder. That dangerous boy Gaara.

They were up in Hinata's room right now. Gaara and Hinata.

Hinata and Gaara.

So, naturally, Hiashi went to find his dearly beloved cousin for reassurement that someone decent and worthy would be able to lead the Hyuuga clan. _Neji is sensible. He will find a nice girl. He's a strong boy. A smart boy._

He opened Neji's door, only to see Neji embracing a Kyuubi demon holder instead.

_HE BROUGHT HOME KYUUBI-DEMON._

_WHY IS IT THAT NEJI AND HINATA BOTH BROUGHT HOME DEMONS???_

He sighed to himself.

This was one hell of a bad day, and he didn't know how to deal with this.

Since when did Hyuuga's bring home Demon lovers?

The doorbell rang.

_At least Hanabi... there is hope for her... _He wearily got up to answer the front door. _Why couldn't they bring home more suitable lovers... like Sai. He was a nice boy. Or Shikamaru... he's smart. _

_They could've picked a Nara, Inuzuka, Aburame, Haruno..._

He opened the door.

_...UCHIHA SASUKE!_

He almost fell head over heels to greet the most suitable lover on earth.

"Thank gods you're here!" Hiashi said, trying not to look overly-pleased. _Maybe he's come to court Hinata or Neji! _

"Hyuuga-sama," Sasuke greeted.

"Your hair has grown longer," Hiashi said, looking pleased. Sasuke ignored him. _Ah, he has long hair. He will fit perfectly into the Hyuuga clan..._

"I'm looking for Neji, please." Sasuke said firmly, breezing past Hiashi and into the Hyuuga household.

He cleared his throat, and calmed himself down.

"Neji ah. I see," Hiashi grinned. _If Neji marries an Uchiha, it will be fantastic for the Hyuuga clan._

"Yes. I have something... important to talk to him about." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Where is he?"

"I'll get him. Do, take a seat."

Sasuke sat down as Hiashi disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

Neji frowned, slightly irritated at the blonde. 

He was trying to seduce Naruto into a simple hug, but clearly Naruto wasn't allowing him.

"Neji... let's play a game," Naruto whined, trying to get away from Neji's touches. _How irritating._

Neji sighed, then smirked. "Alright. We'll play a game. A strip game..."

The door suddenly opened.

"Hiashi," Neji scowled at the interruption. He had just managed to grab Naruto and was about to strip him of his shirt. Naruto wriggled away from his grip.

"Stop fooling around with that boy," Hiashi frowned. "You have a visitor downstairs."

"Hm."

Neji let go of Naruto and smoothed his shirt. He followed Hisashi down the staircase, followed by a cheerful Naruto who looked relieved that he wasn't going to be molested.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on the sofa. _I'll take Naruto away from Neji. Yes. That's my fantastic plan. Thank you Itachi._

He heard someone and looked up, searching for a blonde dobe. Instead, he saw a young girl.

"...Sasuke Uchiha!" She gasped sweetly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and blinked at the same time. An amazing feat.

"Hanabi?" He remembered her name. She was Hinata's younger sister.

Hanabi smiled sweetly and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, blushing.

"You grew your hair, Sasuke-kun!"

"My hair..? Oh.. yes..." Sasuke said mildly. He had not cutten it yet. He'll keep it for Naruto.

"It's pretty... can I... can I touch it?"

"I uh... suppose so..." Sasuke muttered, not wanting to deny the sweet look on Hanabi's face.

Hanabi lit up and squealed delightedly.

* * *

_Oh my god! Oh my god! _Hanabi cheered to herself. 

She had seen Sasuke coming over to the Hyuuga house ages ago, using her Byakugan.

THE Sasuke Uchiha.

The loveheart of all little girl's dreams. Hanabi had a secret crush on Sasuke herself. It must've been destiny that he was sitting there, in her house.

She got closer to Sasuke and reached out to touch his hair.

So smooth, so black. It was a differant black to the Hyuuga hair. His hair was just... black.

His eyes looked slightly confused. Hanabi smiled.

_I'll kiss him! He won't be able to resist me! _So Hanabi leaned forward quickly and placed her lips onto Sasuke's lips, hoping for magic.

_HOLY CRAP. _Sasuke's eyes widened. 

At that very choice moment in time, Naruto, Neji and Hiashi entered.

"Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled, looking confused.

Hanabi decided to clamp Sasuke into a massive hug. "Sasuke-kun!" She squealed. Sasuke struggled to shove her off.

Neji smirked, watching.

"It was an accident!" Sasuke insisted.

"Hanabi and Sasuke...?" Hiashi looked pleased. Proud. "I was under the impression you were here to see Neji, but I suppose Hanabi is better suited..."

"I'm here for Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, finally snapping.

"...Naruto?"

"Naruto." Sasuke said firmly. He stood up and held out his hand. "Come."

Naruto blinked with confusion. "M-me...? B-but..."

"Dobe. I'm not leaving without you."

"Wh-Why..."

Itachi's words came floating back into Sasuke's mind. _He doesn't understand anything unless you TELL him... directly... _Finally, his brother had told him something useful. He smirked, and looked at Naruto with alluring black eyes. "Because," He said huskily. "I love you."

Hanabi ran off.

Naruto's blue eyes opened. "Y-you do..."

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered. "Come."

He smirked as Neji stood aghast, as Naruto went over to take Sasuke's hand. Sasuke dragged the whimpering and confused Naruto out of the doorway.

"Naruto!" Neji yelled after them. "NARUTO...!!"

Hiashi couldn't handle this. 

Not only was he disappointed that Sasuke wasn't here for the Hyuuga to court, but he was here to court Naruto.

Hiashi almost fainted on the spot, and had to lean against the chair for support. "I need.. water..." He muttered. He hobbled off to the kitchen.

Today was still hell.

He entered the kitchen, only to find Gaara promptly making out with Hinata against the kitchen counter.

"Hinata!" He choked.

Was there no place for salvation.

* * *

Ahmm... 

Review if that was ok... LOL.

i feel sorry for hiashi. he's a little OOC, but thats cus hinata and neji both brought home gaara and naruto. HELLO? Shock-to-the-world or no? lol

so much work.

xx keiji


End file.
